They're Back
by rosemarie101
Summary: All over the wizarding world something weird has been happening. The witches and wizards that died in the Wizarding Wars against Voldemort have been appearing. Those physically harmed have been healed. This is a story about Harry and the gang dealing with and reacting to their loved ones coming back from the dead. All relationships will be CANON!
1. Black is Back

Chapter 1: Resurrections Part 1

All over the world something weird was happening. The witches and wizards who were killed in the Wizarding Wars against Voldemort were appearing, as if not a day had passed. Not only were those killed returning, but those who had been physically hurt were healed. Hermione Granger no longer carried scars given to her by Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville Bottom's parents awoke one day to find there grown son standing next to them. They were back. Across the world lives and families were changing for the better.

In a graveyard, inside the town of Godric's Hallow, two people who had not been seen for over twenty years, had appeared during the night. Since then they had been unconcious, sleeping at the foot of their headstones. Above then, the stones with their names glowed slightly. Upon it, you could easily read the names Lily and James Potter. The first casualties of the First Wizarding World had returned.

In another country, Scotland to be exact, many more people were returning. The families of those who died in the Battle of Hogwarts, had buried their loved ones on the place where it had all ended. There was a large marble statue depicting the last fight against Voldemort. On it's side was a bronze plaque that read, "In memories of those who fought for the Greater Good and lost." All the way around the memorial stood many graves, the burial places of those that died. The headstones had the name of a deceased witch or wizard on it. On the ground in front of each was a single rose. That was the case until late one night. At around midnight, each grave began to glow. When they reach a maximum brightness, it was impossible to see. A few seconds it faded on a living, breathing, sleeping person was in the place of each rose. Some of these people included Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Collin Creevey, and Fred Weasley. Little did their loved ones know, they would soon be re-united.

In England, the arms were going off in the Department of Ministries. The Unspeakables quickly left their desks and ran to the source of the noise. It was the Death Room. The quickly summoned the logs to check if any of their personnel had entered. They logs for the day were empty, and the alarms were still blaring. They quickly peaked inside and found the room to be empty.

Sirius Black was breathing hard. He blinked. The last thing he could remember was his cousin stunning him. He remembered flying backwards into the veil. He recollected his godson screaming his name. He remembered the look on Harry's face. It was one of pure panic, sadness, and worry. Then he remembered not only had he been stunned, but the Order had been fighting the Death Eaters. He immediately realized that this battle was no longer occurring and panicked. He wondered where the Order and most importantly his godson was. He ran out of the room, up the nearest staircase, and into the Ministry lobby. His panic caused him to not pay attention to anything or anyone in his way, and he hit a wall of flesh.

The man looked up from the papers he had been shuffling. His face turned white and he gulped. Then he began to yell at the man in front of him. "Who do you think you are, impersonating that man?" His anger got the best of him, he started using his title at the Ministry. "I, Head Auror, command you to tell me who you are, and why you are here." Sirius was not paying attention to the yells in his direction. He was lost in thought. The man looked familiar to Sirius. He had the familiar black, messy hair of his godson. But, his godson was only and fifteen and this man was in his thirties. Plus, his godson had to be back at Hogwarts by now. Sirius, partly wondered why he hadn't been arrested yet. After all, the Ministry was after him.

Without waiting for a response from Sirius, he took him by his jacket collar and dragged him to the Head Auror office. He pushed Sirius into the chair on the opposite side of the desk. Then he sat at the other. Sirius looked around the office and noticed there were a few pictures. There was one of three young kids and a teenager. Two of the boys looked like Harry, the girl looked like Lily, and the teenager's turquoise hair reminded Sirius of Tonks. Sirius wondered who they were and what their relationship to the man was.

The man started to question Sirius. "Who are you?" Sirius paused before answering, if the person didn't recognize him from his face, maybe he'd be able to get out of the Ministry soon and go find Harry. He couldn't use his real name though. That would be a dead give away. He settled for the name he was rumored to have. "Stubby Boardman." The man shook his head. Louder and angrier than before he said " No, you're not! You're not Sirius Black either. He's been dead for twenty years! I saw him die. Now tell me the truth!" Sirius gulped. He realized, if what the man said was true, and not some ruse, then that made Sirius nearly fifty. It also meant twenty years had passed since he had last seen his godson and his godson would be nearly thirty five. That would make it possible for the man sitting in front of Sirius to be Harry. "But, I am. Ask me something only Sirius Black would now!" The man, surprised at the possible imposter's statement, took a few moments to reply. "Who did Sirius Black live with the summer of his sixth year?" Sirius took a deep breath, it was a question he would never not be able to answer. He gladly answered. "The Potters. The parents of James Potter. I ran away from home."

Sirius waited with baited breathing do the man to show any signs of answering, reactions, or responses. It was a few minutes of silence later when the man reacted. He slowly stood, with his wand down, walked around the corner of the table. Then, he lost his control, and pulled Sirius into a tight hug. Through the tears of the man, Sirius could see that his eyes were the piercing emerald he knew so well. He knew it was possible for it be someone else, but not many men had those eyes, and even less would cry and hug Sirius. While Sirius pondered this, the man spoke. He voice was a bit muffled from the tears, but the words could be easily made out. "Sirius, I missed you. You don't know how hard it was." Sirius knew for a fact that it was Harry. As the man went back to his seat, Sirius gave a somber smile. But, on the inside he was the happiest man alive.

When Harry reached his test he took out two pieces of parchment and began to write a note. He then copied the same note onto two other pieces of parchment. With a flick of his wand, the parchment pieces folded themselves into airplanes and took flight. "I'm telling Ron, Hermione, and Ginny about this. I still can't believe it myself. It's not physically possible for you to be here. I watched you fall through the veil." Harry's face contorted into a look of pain for a few seconds before returning to normal. " Furthermore, if the fall didn't kill you Lestrange's stunners would have caused some damage." Harry said the name through gritted teeth. He would never be able to say it straight faced after what the woman had done to Neville's parents, Hermione, Dobby, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, and countless others.

Sirius shrugged, but on the inside he was worrying about Harry. He was beginning to understand that too much had occurred in his absence. And, from the expressions that graced his godsons face, they were horrible and many had to do with his cousin. "The last thing remember was flying backwards into a piece of fabric." He heard Harry sigh. Little did he know, that he had seen Harry one other time after his death. He smiled in relief at Harry before explaining. "I tried to hide it, but I honestly thought you weren't going to survive the war. I thought Voldemort was going to kill you in the most horrible way imaginable." Harry shook at the words. Not of the name, he didn't react to that, of the truth behind his godfather's words. Sirius, unable to contain his curiosity asked "What happened…" Not being able to finish the sentence, he gulped before finishing. "After I died?"

Harry sighed. He didn't want to relive this. Not know, not ever. So much had happened between Sirius' death and the end of his would be seventh year. So much had gone wrong in the worst way. His godfather had the right to know, but to do this he would need the support of those closest to him. He was glad Sirius had not died before the end of his fourth year. He would not have the strength to explain what happened in the graveyard. Harry was saved from answering by the quick, loud entrance of three very important people.

**AN: Thanks for reading! As for every story, PLEASE REVIEW! I am planning on finishing this story. I have a feeling it will get really long. I love this type of story, but none have Harry and the others reacting in the right way, to me. I plan on having almost everyone come back. If there is anyone you want to see in particular, let me know in your review. Or if I forget anyone. So, if you have any requests, ideas, or questions leave a review or PM me. I will probably also right a sequel if need be. **


	2. Investigations

Chapter 2: Resurrections: Part 2

Harry looked up from Sirius when the door opened. Even though Sirius was no longer a convicted felon, he still didn't want any one besides Order members to know of the recent events. He remembered that he needed to tell Sirius that he was no longer a wanted man, that he was freed. He got back to the time at hand and decided to tell him when he got the chance. He was relieved to see that it was only Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. He smiled and the three and watched as they looked at Sirius. Harry had told them in his letter what had happened, but to see the dead man breathing and sitting in front of them was a shock.

Both Ginny and Hermione started silently crying, they ran to Sirius and hugged him. He quickly stood and hugged them back. Hermione, who knew Sirius' relationship with Harry better than Ginny had, whispered in the man's ear. "Harry was a mess without you. Our sixth year was horrible for him. He eventually got over it. But, you don't know how much he will change from this." Then Ron hugged the older man and shook his hand. "It's good to have you back Sirius." He took a step back. Sirius smiled at the all four. He was surprised at how mature and adult they all looked and acted. He was beginning to wonder if something really horrible had happened.

The three walked over to where Harry stood. Ginny took his hand and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I know how happy you are now. Don't try to hide it." She took his hand and stood beside him. Hermione and Ron went up to Harry and hugged him too. The door opened again, and the four quickly went to go stand in front of Sirius.

They relaxed when they realized it was just Luna. She had known the truth about Sirius before he was free. She must have been running because she was breathing hard and fast. Her pale blonde hair was a bit messy. After everyone finished school, Luna had decided to become an Unspeakable. She had done a bit of magizoology in her spare time. She had been one of the first ones to check the alarms in the Death Room. She smiled at the five. "Oh Hello Mr. Black. Nice to see you again." She turned to Harry and said "Well, I guess you know something odd has happened. The alarms in the Death Room went off. We checked the readings and there's too much magic for it to be just one person whose returned."

Harry hoped this meant what he thought it did. He gasped and glanced at the picture of the Marauders, then his glance fell to the one of the Original order, and then his eyes finally fell on the photo of the DA. He quickly turned back to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. His face was all seriousness now. "Right. Ron can you go search the Godric's Hallow graveyard? Hermione, do you mind going to Hogwart's? They both nodded and with a crack they were gone. " , Do you mind having a meeting with the rest of the Unspeakables when Ron and Hermione get back?" She nodded. Harry again spoke. "Thanks, I'll send you a memo when they come back." She waved to everyone in the office and left. Then he turned to his wife. "Gin, can you take Sirius back to our house? I'm going to try to explain this to the Minister." She nodded and then Harry turned to Sirius. "You're going to have to side-along with Ginny, as you don't have your wand. I promise when this clears up we'll get you one, though." Sirius nodded, but he still wanted an answer to the question he asked. He understood that Harry was good for it. Ginny let go of Harry's hand and took Sirius'. She turned away from Harry and asked "Ready?" He nodded and with a crack they were gone.

As soon as everyone left, Harry left his office and headed up to the Minister's. He entered without knocking and walked up to Kinglsey. The minister was seated and writing on a piece of parchment with a quill. Without looking up, he said "Nice of you to knock Potter." He knew the minister would know it was him because no one else would get away with it. Harry smirked. "That's not the point. Something very odd has just happened. A certain man you were looking for, oh fifthteenish years ago, was in my office not five minutes ago." Kingsley dropped his quill and looked up at Harry. "Potter. You will be in so much trouble if you are pulling my leg." Harry nodded and spoke. "This is serious. Also, he might not be the only one coming back. Luna says that they took some measurments of magic when the alarms in the Death Room went off. It showed too much magic for just the returning of one wizard." Kingsley nodded. "Right. Potter. I understand. You are hereby in charge of the Resurrections. Form whatever you need to." Harry nodded. "Thank you minister. I'll keep you posted." He then turned, and walked back to his office. He hoped Ron and Hermione were back.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Sirius had arrived at the Potter house. Ginny opened the door and let Sirius on. When she had arrived in the living room a few seconds later, she turned to him and said "SO,. You can live he for as long as you need. If you like you can go to Grimauld as soon as Harry figure's this all out." Sirius quickly shook his head. "NO. I'm not going back there. Would you and Harry mind if I stay here for a while.?" Ginny nodded. "We'd love to have you. Oh, that reminds me. You're a free man now. " Sirius gasped. "Are you serious?" Ginny nodded with a soft smile. "I'll leave you here for a few minutes to get over that. I have to go check on Lily and her sitter." Sirius nodded, dazed. Then he made his way to a nearby couch. While he pondered what his future now held for him, he looked at the photos that lined the walls. Each was of a family or a couple. The first was of Lily and James holding baby Harry. Then there was one of Remus and Tonks. Sirius always knew those two would eventually get together. Remus was holding a small baby with a tuft of turquoise hair. Sirius smile and realized this must be the teenager in Harry's photograph. Then there was one of Harry and his family. The last was of Ron and Hermione, and there family. That was another couple he knew would get together eventually. He tore his head away from the photos as Ginny came down the stairs, followed by a nine year girl who looked like Lily. Sirius smiled at the girl and wondered if he should say something.

Harry had almost reached his office when the two people he wanted to see the most came running in his direction. He grinned at them and briskly stepped towards them. He grabbed each of their arms and pulled them into his office. He let go of them and quickly shut the door. He cast a muffliato. He worried that they would be overheard. H turned back to them, with his back against the wall and said "So, what did you fine?" His two best friends looked at each other and grinned. Then they turned to Harry and spoke at the same time. "They're back. All of them." Harry gasped. "All of them? Are you absolutely positive?" Hermione nodded. "I hid in the forest and a Homenum Revelio spell. There were the same number of living people as graves. I looked and on top of each was a familiar face.

Harry's mouth dropped. When he closed it he had a grin on his face. He then walked forward and hugged his friend. "That's brilliant, Hermione! Teddy will have his parents back." Then he turned to Ron. He had a pleading look on his face. The two people he had never met, but cared the most about would be in Godric's Hallow. Ron however, had a somber expression on his face. Harry's grin froze and fell. "No…" Ron smirked and Harry relaxed, waiting to hear what his friend had to say. Ron spoke quickly. "Well, let's just say Al, Lily, and James have two non red-headed grandparents." Harry's grin rose again. He turned to his friends and said " Please tell me you're serious, both of you." They nodded in affirmation. Harry wanted to jump for joy. Hermione stepped forward and spoke. "Harry, you should know. Everyone's asleep. Actually, it's liked they've been stunned. But, I tried reneverate and nothing happened. I think they're going to have to wake up on their own. That'll probably be in three or four hours. I have no clue why Sirius is awake though." Harry nodded. It meant he only had a limited amount of time to form his committee. "Thank you Hermione. We've got a lot to do. I told Kinglsey and he's put me in charge of this whole deal. I'm supposed to start a division for the Resurrections. The three of us will be heads." He sat down and quickly wrote a few letters, one to the minister explaining the news. One to Ginny, saying he'd be late. But, he had some extremely good news. And, the third was to Luna, telling her to have her meeting and everything Ron and Hermione told him. He flicked his wand and they were gone.

**AN: Thanks for reading again! Please Review. Also thanks to the four people who reviewed! I didn't believe I'd get that many in a matter of hours. I actually wasn't sure anyone would read it. And if they did they wouldn't like it. So, thanks again. I will take the suggestions into account in the following chapters. Again, I don't mind answering questions, getting suggestions or ideas by PM. **


	3. Plans

Chapter 3: Plans

Harry turned back to his best friends as soon as the letters had gone. "Right, we have three hours till we need to deal with everyone. We need to have a plan and a department in place by that time." Harry rand a hand through his mess, black hair. He tried to think of a plan. He sat at his desk and pulled out a new piece of parchment. He began to sketch a plan out on the parchment. "I need ideas. You two and I are the heads. The auror department currently has no missions. In fact everyone is just sitting in their offices doing who knows what. We can turn the auror department into the resurrections department for now." He wrote this idea down as Ron and Hermione nodded. Then he said "Second, What are we going to do once the people are awake? How's it going to work? What about wands? How are they going to find out about their deaths?" Hermione and Ron stayed silent as Harry rambled off all the questions that popped into his head. He wrote each down in it's own section. That way when they had the answers they wouldn't have to rewrite anything.

They took turns answering. First Ron and then Hermione. After the war, Ron was a lot more rational and thought things through. It was why he was such a high ranking auror. Hermione had finally been able to drill the need of planning in both Harry and Ron. "Well, we'll bring them to the Ministry. Set up an office. One of use will fill out a form with all their vital information." Harry scribbled it down. Within seconds of him finishing, Hermione was answering the next question. "We can release them after that. We can give them addresses to family or housing. If we know them, maybe we can have a part in that." Hermione knew that both Ron and Harry wouldn't be able to just act professionally around their loved ones. He wrote it down while Ron thought about an answer for the next question. When he had one, Harry was looking up and waiting. " I'll owl Ollivander's when we finish here. Inform he'll have a lot of wands to make and customers. Although, some of us still have_ their _wands." Harry nodded. He knew what Ron was talking about. But some people's wands, like Sirius', were long gone or lost. Ron continued " We'll have then check first." This was written down while Hermione came up with an idea for the next problem. Slowly she began " After we're positive no one else is going to pop up, we can have a class for them. Tell them about the war. I'll teach." Harry smirked. Hermione always wanted to be a professor. But, after the events of the war, she was needed in the auror department. She had decided to stay after that.

Harry finished the rest of the plan. He decided that assign one auror per two people. As soon as they received their post, then they'd head out to the location and bring the people back. Harry hoped this would work as smoothly as it seemed to in his head. One by one, as the deceased came to the Ministry, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would write down the vital information from each person. He decided they should make sure who they said they were. He guessed he needed to go get a lot of Veritaserum. He made a note of it on the side of the plan and nodded at his friends with a smile.

"Okay. This might just work. Thanks guys. I owe you one." Ron and Hermione smirked at Harry. After all these years they had gotten used to Harry saying that. He owed them a lot, but they never brought it up. Harry continued "I will go inform the aurors they'll be a meeting soon. The meeting should last half an hour. That means we have a little over an hour after that to set everything up. " He looked up from his parchment and said "Can you make some forms and tons of copies?" Hermione and Ron nodded quickly. She followed it up by saying "We'll have them done by the meeting." He smiled at them in thanks and left the office.

The aurors all worked in a large office on the second floor. The head auror's office was down the hallway from the rest of the auror offices. Harry walked down the hallway and pushed open the door. He walked in, all of the aurors looked up at him. The secretary quickly walked to him and asked "Mr. Potter, How may we help you?" Harry smiled at her kindly and addressed the entire room. We're having a meeting in fifteen minutes. This is of utter important. If you miss it, don't feel the need to ask anyone about it." Not only was this very important, but he didn't want to word out, not until this whole ordeal was over. With that he turned, and with a swish of his robes he left.

He went back to his office and Ron and Hermione still there. They were bent over a piece of parchment. He went over to them. Both Ron and Hermione had become very in tuned to Harry's footsteps over the years. Hermione looked up and said "Harry, we've just finished. We'll go copy them." Harry nodded. "Thanks again. Try to be back by the meeting. I've decided when this is all over we're taking a massive vacation." They smiled and said "We'd deserve it." Then the two were off.

Harry smiled in their wake. He checked his watch, it was the same one Mrs. Weasley had given him many years ago. He only had ten minutes to get to the meeting room. He grabbed the plan, that was still sitting on the desk, and walked down the long hallway to the auror department meeting room. For everything for the department to be on the same floor, the hallway was very long. A few minutes later, he arrived in the meeting room. He opened the door and made his way to the front. He set the plan on the ambo. He stood back and waited for his aurors to come. Soon, the began to file in in groups of three of four. When the fifteen minutes had passed, he took note of each person there. Every auror had made an appearance. Even the ones that didn't usually come to meeting. Everyone was there except Ron and Hermione. He suspected everyone thought they'd be hearing some sort of gossip. As for Ron and Hermione, they were probably still copying the forms. He tried not to let his lateness worry him. But, it still did.

He took a step forward and began to speak. He had already come up with a speech and now it was time for it. "Thank You all for coming. An hour or so ago, the alarms in the Death Room went off. I was informed about it after the fact. However, a few minutes prior I found Sirius Black in the lobby. They all gasped and whispering could be heard in the audience. Harry, however, ignored them and kept talking. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Ron and Hermione, quickly enter and take a seat at the back. He breathed a breath, he didn't know he had been holding and continued with his speech. "One of the Unspeakables then came to alert me to the alarms. She informed me that the levels of magic were much greater than they should be for a single person coming back. We checked. Everyone died in the First or Second Wizarding Wars is back." They gasped again.

This time they stayed silent. Harry smiled ever so slightly and continued. "We have set up a plan to get the returnees and let them start their lives again. You will go to them and bring them back to the Ministry. I, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley will collect all their vital information, inform them about housing, wands, and their families. When this all blows over we will be holding a class for them. Mrs. Weasley will be teaching. Please come to the front the receive your assignment.

All the aurors stood and filed in a line to Harry. They all received a piece of parchment with two names and a location on it. Once they each received their assignment, they left the room, and cracks from disaperation could be heard. When all the aurors had left, there was still one piece of parchment left. Harry looked at it, he was about to call an auror back to do it or leave it for when someone arrived. But, he looked at the names and realized he wanted to do it himself.. He called to Ron and Hermione. "Guys, there's one left and we're doing it. They quickly walked down to wear he stood and Hermione asked "Why us, can't you just call one of the aurors back to do it?" Harry shook his head. He was still staring at the names. Hermione ripped the piece of parchment out of his hand when he wouldn't answer her. She read it and gasped. Because, on that piece of parchment the names James and Lily Potter could be read along with the location Godric's Hollow.

**AN: Thanks for reading! If you have the ability can you review, thanks! This chapter wasn't that hard to write. It seems rather basic to me. You should be looking forward to the next chapters. There going to be of Lily and James, Tonks and Lupin, Fred and Dobby. I look forward to reading your reviews! Oh, I'm going on a trip until Sunday. I plan on writing a chapter each day. But, I have no way to submit them. So expect a couple of chapters by Monday afternoon. **


	4. The Doe, the Deer, and the Fawn

**Chapter 4: The Doe, The Deer and the Fawn**

The three apparated to the familiar town of Godric's Hallow. After a few years of living in Grimauld Place, Harry and Ginny had moved to a small house across the street from the one Harry had lived in as a baby. As their family grew larger, they added to it. Now it resembled a three story muggle house. Harry thought about asking Ginny to join them. But, he was worried about how his parents would react to the whole situation. He didn't want Ginny to get hurt. Also, Sirius was at his house. If they were to go get Ginny, then they'd have to tell Sirius. It would be too time consuming to deal with all of that.

Harry took the familiar path to the graveyard. He had come here once a month since the war had ended. He felt like he had years to make up for not visiting his parents. He found the path he usually took to his parents graves, it was the same one he and Hermione had used when they came here for the first time. There was one last corner and he would see his living parents for the first time in his memory. He took a deep breath and strode forward. He barely paid sttention to the fact that Ron and Hermione were behind him one step. He turned the corner and gasped. Sure, he believed when Ron had told him they were there. But, his eyes and mind didn't want to get his hopes up. It just didn't make sense. He figured after all the people had come back, there would be many hours of research ahead. Here were the people who had died for him. The two people he had both heard and seen killed. Yet, they were sleeping peacefully. He could see there chests rising and falling in a natural rhythm.

He turned to his friends with a smile on his face. Before going forward, he squeezed his friends' hands with another smile. He let go and turned towards the sleeping figured. He held his wand out and walked up to them.

He was standing at their feet in seconds. He wondered how he was going to wake them. For a few seconds he contemplated trying Eneverate. But, Hermione had already told him she had tried that and it had not worked. While he was pondering this, the Potter's were slowly becoming conscious. James was beginning to remember attempting to fight Voldemort without his wand. He then began to worry about Lily and Harry. With a huge gasp, he abruptly sat up, his hand scrambling across the ground for a wand, even though he knew it was not here. He then proceeded to look around.

It was then that he noticed three things, pretty much simultaneously. First, he had no wand. He had realized this subconsciously earlier. But, now it was a bigger worry. Second, Lily was laying besides him. For a split second of utter panic, he thought she was dead. But with a glance, he saw her familiar breathing. He took a deep breath and looked up. The third thing he noticed was a man standing at his feet. The man's wand was pointed at Lily. Panicking, James quickly stood and stepped in front of Lily. Pushing the man back a bit. The two were in extremely close proximity to each other. He balled his hands into fists, he knew it wouldn't do much, but he had to protect Lily. "Who are you? What do you want?" He had yet to realize the man looked exactly like himself, and that there were two other people standing behind the unknown man.

Harry quickly put his wand in his pocket and raised his arms above his ahead. Showing his palms. He was trying to show he was unarmed and didn't plan on hurting anybody. He cleared his throat, it had been rather clogged. He was so nervous about what was to come. "I'm Harry. James. Potter." He said each word carefully and slowly. He was trying to make it sound as if it was true, even though he knew that it sounded false. He continued with the planned words. "The dead are coming back to life. We…" He gestured to Ron and Hermione behind him. "Have been tasked with bringing you and Lily to the Ministry."

James, hadn't really heard the rest of the small speech. All he had heard was the man's name. His brain was stuck on that fact. It wasn't possible. "You can't be. My son is only a year old." He would have continued, but Lily had woken and been listening to the conversation. She sat up quickly and stood next to her husband. She was more rational, and hoped this really was her son. If not, that meant Voldemort had succeeded in killing him. "If you really are my son, prove it!" Harry thought for a few seconds. He tried to think of something that only the three of them shared. Something he had told no one, not even Ron and Hermione. He glanced at the memorial to his family and closed his eyes. Something he had seen thanks to the dementors and Voldemort popped into his head. He opened his eyes again and looked his parents directly in the eye. "On the last night you saw me, as a baby, Dad was using his wand to blow bubbles for me. I was fascinated by them."

There was a moment of silence and Harry worried that he had been shown a false memory again. But, his mother's face turned to a smile. One that he had seen many times on the face of Mrs. Weasley. She quickly closed the gap between them and hugged him tightly. Harry welcomed the embrace. He remembered all the times he had wished the person hugging him was not Mrs. Weasley, but Lily Potter. "Oh Harry! I though Voldemort had succeeded. That, you and J…James were gone." She had trouble getting the last few words out. As, it was a reoccurring nightmare. Then she let go and remembered all of the questions that had formed while she had been awakening. "Wait, how are you two alive? How am I alive? I know Voldemort was at our house. I heard him kill James. I watched him curse me. I don't remember anything else. This is impossible." She was a bit smarter then James, she turned to take in their surroundings. She finally noticed the graves and gulped. Harry watched without uttering a word and smiled softly at his parents. "We're not sure how, but everyone who died in the wars is coming back. The other other aurors are out gathering those who we know are back. " He wasn't sure if he should continue. He thought about mentioning Sirius. But, they didn't know he had been in Askaban, escaped, and died. He paused and thought about what to say instead. He looked at his parents again. They seemed more relaxed and to be accepting who he was and his reaction. They had just nodded at his answer, but he knew they wanted more information. "To make all of this easy as possible, the ministry, specifically the auror department, is taking all of the returnees to the ministry. You'll be free to go after that. Do you mind coming with us?"

Harry was a bit worried about how this would end. He knew they believed him, but he wasn't sure how the ministry had been during the first war. Some people wouldn't trust people who were suggesting they go there. But, the Potter's nodded without a question or worry. Harry took a deep breath. He looked at his mother as she opened her mouth to ask a question. "Not at all. But, whoa re those two." Harry glanced at his two best friends. During the Happy reunion, he had almost forgotten they were there. "Oh. Sorry. They're aurors too. But, they're also my best friends from first year. We've been through thick and thin together." Harry smiled at the two and remembered in flashed everything they had been through together. He shifted his eyes to them and said "Ron, Hermione. Meet Lily and James Potter." He paused for a second, before continuing in a very bright voice. "MY parents." He was happy to be able to say that.

Hermione and Ron walked forwards and shook their hands. Hermione began "It's nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Weasley nee Granger." Then she steep back and Ron stepped forwards. "Hello. I'm Ronal Weasley. I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you." He too stepped back. Lily and James had shaken their hands with a large smile. But, she they couldn't help but notice how scarred and mature they three were. Lily and James wondered what had happened while they were gone. Then Harry stepped forward again.

"As neither of you have your wands, you'll have to side-along with us. Hermione can take you Mum, and I can take Dad." Then he turned to Ron and said " Do you mind telling Ginny I'll probably be quite late getting home and that'll we're going to have a few more people staying with us. Oh, and of course that the mission was a success!" Ron nodded and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "I'll see you back at the office." With those words, Ron followed the familiar path back to the street that Harry and Ginny lived on. When he was out of sight, Harry checked to make sure there was no one around. He knew it was an all wizarding town, but sometimes a muggle or two found their way in. Plus, he didn't want this plastered all over the front page of the prophet it. "Right! Then, we'll be getting on with it now." Harry and Hermione each held out their arms and they were quickly taken hold of by Lily or James. Harry and Hermione turned and with the familiar crack, they were gone.

**AN: Another chapter done! Sorry it took so long. I've had this written for ages. I keep forgetting to type it. Hopefully the next update won't take three weeks. As always, don't forget to review. And, it would be awesome to have twenty reviews by the time I submit the next chapter. Not a requirement! But, I love reading reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Reunited Part 1

**Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters or main idea. JK Rowling does. This is the result of reading too Harry Potter fan fiction and wanting to write my own. **

Reunited Part 1

The three Potter's and one Weasley were back in the Head Auror's office. They noticed Ron was already sitting in the swivel chair behind the desk. His back was facing them and his hands were behind his head. Still facing away from them he said, "Hey Harry." he spun around and said "Gin wants you to come home as soon as you can. Bring who ever you need." Then he stood from his place and Harry took his seat. Harry nodded at Ron and Ron stood besides the Potter's and Hermione. "Nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Lily shook her head. "Oh please call me Lily." James followed up by saying "And me James."

Ron and Hermione both nodded and grinned. Harry coughed to get everyone's attention. There heads all snapped to his direction. He picked up a small vile of clear liquid. Anyone who had taken potions or been an auror knew what it was. He fingered it with an apologetic expression towards his parents. "Sorry about this. You've got to be questioned under Veritaserum." Lily, noticed his expression and stepped forwards. She squeezed his shoulders and said "Don't worry about it honey. We understand." James nodded to show his agreement.

She took a seat across from him and Harry stood. He put a few drops of potion in her mouth before returning to his seat and picking up his quill. He then began to question her, writing down the answers as they were given. Ron, Hermione, and James all watched. James was glad he had never seen his wife under the potion before. It was odd to see someone answering question with absolute truth. As soon as the entire questionaire had been filled, Harry quickly gave her the antidote. She blinked, her eyes loosing there glazed over look. "I passed right?" Harry grinned and nodded. Then beckoned for her and James to switch places. They followed his directions and then James was given the potion. Harry asked the questions quicker this time. Before he hadn't known what he had to ask. As, Ron and Hermione had made the form and he didn't have the chance to look it over. A few minutes later, he was done and gave the antidote to his father. "Did I…" Harry was already nodding. James smiled, got up and went to stand besides Lily.

Harry stood and stretched his arms above his head. "Well.." He was interrupted by a knock at the door. He opened it to see Auror Grint standing with two people behind him. He was speaking before Harry had the chance to have him come into the office. "I've already questioned them and filled out the form. Wasn't sure what to do next. They were wondering what happened to you and someone named Teddy. I figured I'd just take them here." Harry blinked, the only people who would want to know about Teddy were Tonks and Remus. The auror held out the two forms and Harry took them into his hands. Then Auror Grint left, mumbling about having lots of paperwork to do. He quickly dropped them on his desk before turning to the two people standing at his door. Harry almost didn't recognize the two. Remus was no longer scarred and Tonks didn't have her familiar bubble-gum pink hair. It was long and black. Harry smiled with watery eyes. He welcomed them into his office. When they were in, Harry shut the door. Before anyone had a chance to react. Hermione was already running forwards and hugging Tonks,

The older woman's death had hit Hermione hard. Hermione had only had a few friends and even fewer female friends. During the summer before fifth year, Tonks and Hermione had become close. She had helped Hermione accept that she liked Ron. And, had convinced Hermione to start showing her feeling for Ron.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she hugged the woman. Tonks hugged her back and smirked. She had seen how she had been holding hands with Ron earlier. She whispered in Hermione's ear, "I told you so!" Hermione blushed and continued talking to Tonks about how she had been the last nineteen years. Meanwhile, Remus and Harry had started shaking hands. But, the emotions got the better of them and they were hugging. Remus said "I guess you did it." He knew there was no way Harry would be Head Auror if Voldemort was still around." Harry nodded. He remembered how Remus had told him not to use Expelliarmius. He smirked and said "Expelliarmus works wonders." Remus blinked. He had no idea what Harry was talking about. "What are you going on about?" Harry just smirked. "You'll find out eventually." Ron then came over and shook Remus and Tonks' hands. He wasn't as close to either of them as Harry and Hermione.

Then Remus spotted Lily and James standing in the corner of the office. His mouth dropped. It changed to surprise and then anger. He reached for his wand, but realized he didn't have one. They had never been told other people had come back too. Harry quickly intervened. He didn't want a fistfight in his office. "Remus, it's fine. It's really them. Everyone is coming back. Sirius is currently at my place. " Remus took a few seconds taking everything in. A few seconds later he was rushing forward and gather the friends he hadn't seen in decades into a hug. "You're back. I can't believe. I mean, I hoped it we weren't the only ones. But, I knew better than to get my hopes up."

James and Lily were happy to see Remus. They did want to know who the woman standing besides him was. They had never met her before. But, they assumed she was his wife. They couldn't help thinking that this mean Remus and his wife had died too. Remus took a step back and reached for Tonk's hand. He began to introduce her to Lily and James. "This is my wife Nymphadora." She hit his shoulder. "Ow. I mean Tonks. She doesn't like her name. " She spoke " Because who on Earth decides to give that name to someone. Oh right, when you're mother's name is Andromeda." Remus rolled his eyes at her. He was used to her complaining about her name. Lily laughed and hugged Tonks. She had a feeling they would be very good friends.

When they let go of each other, Tonks took a look around. She noticed a picture of three boys and a girl. The oldest boy looked familiar and he had turquoise hair. She gasped and let go of Remus' hand to pick it up. "Is that Teddy?!" She pointed to the teenager in the picture. Harry nodded fondly. Remus quickly looked over Tonk's shoulder. All three were now wearing grins. But, Remus and Tonks' were bitter sweet. They realized they had missed all of his childhood. He was now a teenager. Tonks looked to Harry and said "Does he live with you? What does he know of us?" Harry nodded at the first question and said "Ever since you…" Harry cleared his throat. "Died. Andromeda didn't think she'd be able to handle a little kid, as she was getting older." He turned to the two and said "He's got your brains, Remus. And your clumsiness and of course the Metamorphmagus, Tonks." They grinned.

Then Harry answered the second question. "I let Andromeda handle that. She knew more than me. I gave him the map and told him everything I knew about the Marauder's. Luckily he's not as much of a troublemaker as James." Remus smiled. But James snapped his head to the conversation at his name. Harry took the picture frame and pointed to the second oldest. One of my son's James Sirius." James smiled, he looked at the young boy who looked a lot like himself. Harry pointed to the last boy and said "Then we have Albus Severus." All four turned to him and said "Are you insane. " Ron smirked. "I told him that. Didn't listen to me. Said he had his reasons. Everyone just calls him Al. " Harry rolled his eyes. "You know the reason Ron. I'll explain to everyone else later." Lastly he pointed to the young girl, who looked exactly like his mother. "Lily Luna. She's at home with Gin now. She doesn't go to Hogwart's yet."Lily smiled and took the picture frame from him. She looked at the little girl and smiled even bigger. Meanwhile Remus and Tonks both arched an eyebrow as Harry said Gin. Harry blushed. Tonks whispered to Remus. "Told you those two would end up together."

Harry coughed to get everyone's attention again. "Anyway…" He pulled his parent's wands out of his desk and handed them to the two adults. Then he turned to Remus and Tonks. "I'm afraid you'll have to go wandless for a bit longer. Andromeda has yours Remus. And, Teddy uses yours, Tonks. You can go to Diagon Alley later and get a new one. But, I can have Andromeda send Remus' over. She's coming over anyway to see everyone. Term ends today. She usually comes over to see Teddy when he gets home anyway. Actually everyone is coming over today. All the kids will be there and there parents." Harry guessed Gin was already cooking and setting up. Harrry hoped Sirius wasn't causing too much trouble.

He paused before saying "I think we can go now. Mum, Dad. Just apparate your house. I rebuilt it. It's much larger. But, it's the same place. Remus, Tonks. You'll have to side along." They both nodded. James and Lily would have volunteered. But, since they hadn't apparated in so long, they didn't want to risk someone getting hurt. So, Ron and Hermione each took someone's hand. When everything was figured out, they apparated back to Godric's Hollow. They landed in the living room. Scaring the living daylights out of Ginny and Sirius.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Leave any ideas too. This chapter is a bit longer. Hopefully I'll be posting a bit more frequently now!**


	6. Reunited Part 2

**Reunited Part 2**

**AN: Any one who was named after someone who died, will have their names in italics. Hopefully that'll make it a bit less confusing. Also, as for the ages of Teddy and Harry's kids. I figured them out. They may be a bit younger then in canon. But, my story ideas will work better. Teddy-17, James- 13, Albus-11, Lily- 9. And this is set the day Winter break starts. **

When they arrive, everyone looked around. Ginny and Sirius were surprised to see Remus and Tonks. Harry hadn't told her that they would be coming too. Not that she minded. She was glad to see them. She quickly put down Lily and ran to Tonks. "Tonks!" Ginny hugged the woman who she had been quite close to. Tonks and Hermione had convinced her to let Harry go for a little bit. It had worked for a year or two, but not for long. As they were happily married with kids. The two women let go and Tonks said "You and Harry, huh?" Ginny grinned, but arched an eyebrow. She didn't think Tonks could talk as she was married to Remus. Tonks understood what she was getting at and shrugged.

Meanwhile, _Lily_ knowing only two of the people in the room, ran to her father. "Daddy!" Harry grinned and picked her up when she hugged him. He swung her around before holding her in his arms. "Hey Lil's!" Then he said "Do you want to meet Daddy's parents?" She cocked her head to the side and said "But, they're with Teddy's parents, and Uncle Fred." All the adults turned to her as she said this. They thought it was so cute and sad. Harry shook her head. "well, now everyone's 's very happy." She smiled and nodded, understanding. "Oh. Then Yes."

Harry smiled and set her on her feet. Then he took her and they walked over to Lily and James. First he went up to his mum. He figured _Lily_ would want to meet who she was named after first. "This is your Grandma Lily." _Lily _nodded, turned to Harry and said "Like me!" Harry nodded. "She's who you're named after." Lily let go of Harry's hand and wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her. She looked up and said "Hi Grandma!" Lily had tears in her eyes. She had wanted grandkids, but from the war, she feared to ever think that far ahead. She wiped her eyes and picked up the little girl with a wide grin. "Hey there! How old are you?" _Lily_ grinned and held up nine fingers. "I'm nine!" Lily nodded and said "I bet you want to meet everyone else now, huh?" _Lily_ nodded and her grandmother set her on her feet. _Lily _went to stand by her father again and they moved on to James.

Harry said "This is your Grandpa James!" James quickly spoke up and said "Call me Grandpa Prongs!" He liked the way that sounded better. Plus, it was his duty as a marauder to make sure is granddaughter knew about them. Harry nodded and corrected himself. "You're Grandpa Prongs!" _Lily_ smiled and hugged him. He grinned and said "You look like your grandma! Look Lily! You've got a mini me!" Lily grinned at his antics. His granddaughter let go of him and walked back over to her father.

He looked to see who was next. Ron and Hermione were standing next to his parents. "You already know Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron." _Lily_ nodded. Hermione gave her niece a hug and said "Hello Sweetie!" _Lily_ smiled and let go as Ron patted her shoulder and said "Hey Lil's!"

_Lily_ realized she was doing a lot of smiling today and kept the grin on her face. She was happy to have so many new family members. She had always wondered why Rose had four grandparents, and she only had two. Now, she had four, just like Rose. Next, they walked over to Remus and Tonks. She pointed and said "Teddy's Mum and Dad." Harry nodded. Ginny interrupted. And being a mother, said "_Lily_ honey. It's rude to point." The young girl dropped her hand and remembered all the times she had been showed pictures of the people in front of her by Teddy.

_Lily_ was the closest of Harry's children to Teddy. Teddy like his mum, was bright and caring. Whenever James and Albus teased _Lily_, Teddy would go comfort and play with her. And as Teddy was a lot older then _Lily_, she viewed him more as an Uncle then an older brother like James and Albus did. She knew what his parents looked like because of the time she had asked him where they were. He had responded with your dad's mum and dad. Then he had shown her a few pictures that his Grandma had given him.

Harry nodded and said "Right, Uncle Moony and Aunt Tonks." From their expressions Harry could tell they were honored and surprised to be called that. But, when _Lily_ went to go hug Tonks, Harry said "Don't give me that look! You're good as family! In fact you are family!" Remus seemed to get a bit misty eyes, but that soon passed. _Lily_ hugged him too and said "What's wrong, Uncle Moony?" He shook his head and replied with a smile. "Nothing, Absolutely Nothing." She was happy to hear that and said "Good!" Then she walked back over to her father, looking at him expectantly. She had gotten into the routine that he was going to introduce the next person.

Sirius coughed and introduced himself before Harry had the chance. "And last, but definitely not least. In fact the best. You amazingly, wonderful, brilliant Uncle Padfoot." All the adults rolled their eyes. They were used to Sirius acting like that. But, _Lily_, not knowing what he was like, giggled and hugged him too. Then _Lily_ walked back over to her mother and stood besides her. Then Harry copied her and stood on Ginny's other side. Harry wrapped his arm around her,. "Hey Gin. Are we going to pick James, Al, and Teddy up." She shook her head. "My mum wanted to pick all the grandkids up." Molly loved being a grandmother. And now that most of her grandkids were at Hogwart's she didn't get to see them too often. Ginny had told her mother that Harry had a lot of work at the Ministry and Molly had offered to pick all the kids up. Ginny agreed, thinking it was a good idea. " I was fine with it. She doesn't know anything about this." She gestured at the five people that really weren't supposed to be there. He figured tonight at dinner would be the perfect time to tell everyone.  
We're still having dinner here, right?" She nodded and added "In fact, I'd better start cooking."

Harry was about to go take a seat on the sofa when his phone rang. A few years ago, the ministry had discovered muggle technology was quite useful. Especially phones. So they had issued a phone to every ministry employee. Harry picked it up and listened as Auror Watson began to ramble of a bunch of names of people that were at the ministry now. He snapped the phone shut and said "We'll" He gestured to Ron and Hermione. "Be back in a bit. There's some more stuff to deal with at the ministry."

He kissed Ginny and said "I'll be home as soon as possible. Probably with a few more people." She nodded. "I guess I'll be making extra food." Harry grinned. "You better. Three more Weasleys then usual are coming. " He winked and she gasped. She realized that meant Fred, Fabian, and Gideon were back. Harry then left he to compose herself and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Behave for your mum. I'm sure some of your family members will play with you. She nodded with a smile. Then Harry waved to everyone and said "See everyone in a bit!" He nodded the Ron and Hermione who walked over to him and then three dissaparated.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please Review. Feel free to PM if you have any questions any questions or suggestions. Also I will give virtual cookies to anyone who can find the Doctor Who reference or figure out who the Aurors are. **


	7. The Six

**The Six **

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrive at the Head Auror office, there were already a number of people standing at the door. There were five aurors in the group too. Harry nodded at them , telling them to tell him who was in front of him and asking for an update. The aurors knew this was how it worked and had already assigned the job to Auror Felton. They had a small meeting a few minutes before and had decided what they were telling the Head Auror. Auror Felton took a step towards Harry and said "Mr. Potter, we've done the questioning and paperwork on these six. Auror Grint suggested we take them to you next. But you weren't here, so we called." Harry nodded at the explanation. "Thank you. Do the same next time we have a group of returnees." The five aurors nodded and Auror Felton handed Harry the forms. Then he and the rest of the aurors turned and left.

Harry took the forms and beckoned the people into the office. He knew half of the people. And the others he had heard of. He saw Fred, with two read headed men standing in the front, joking and laughing. Harry assumed the two men were Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Then standing behind them was Tonks' father, the man his godson was named after - Ted Tonks. Then lagging behind the main group were two balc haired men. He knew one to be his old potions professor-Severus Snape. And, from the process of elimination the other was Regulus Black. They looked highly uncomfortable in their surroundings.

Harry glanced at Ron, he looked as if a barrier was holding him back from running at his brother and unces. He was surprised Ron hadn't done that yet. Ron had confided in Harry after Fred's funeral that before the Final Battle, Ron realized he had been quite innocent. He never considered the possibility that someone in his immediate family would be killed. Harry gave him a slight smile before turning to the others.

He cleared his throat and everyone became silent. "Hello. I am Head Auror Potter. Thank you for not attempting to harm anyone in your company." he knew if given the chance, some of the people would have done something to Snape and Regulus, if the aurors had not been supervising. Then he turned and realized there was a box on his desk. He realized Auror Wright had done her job quickly and gather as many of the returnee's wands as possible. He knew it was a hard job, some wands were destroyed, some were used by existing family members and others were lost. But, it seemed there were quite a few wands in the box.

"I have your wands, well at least some of your wands." He pulled out the wands of Snape, Gideon, and Fabian, He handed the boxes to each. The three excepted their box and pulled there wand out. They held them in there hands, getting used to holding them again. Then Harry turned to Ted, Fred, and Regulus. "Sorry, but I don't have any of yours." Harry nodded at Ted and Regulus, "Yours were lost. You'll have to make a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Then he turned to Fred and said "You'll soon have yours. George has it. Just ask him for it when you see him." Then Harry went on to announce what was to happen now. "You are all free to go. But, there will be a series of classes to update you on what has happened since you ….erm…. Died." He took a breath and then turned to Ron. He mouth "Go for it." Hermione smiled at her husband before pushing him forward.

Ron's emotions caught up with him. They had talked to so many people today that they had seen die. Ron lost his manliness and ran at his brother and hugged him. Fred was glad to see he cared so much. Sure he and George liked to joke around. But, they cared a lot about there family and friends. "Hey Ron. See you got your head in the game with Hermione!" Ron let go of his brother and took a step back. With a blush on his face he said "Shut up Fred."

Hermione and Harry shared a smile. Harry remembered that he had things to tell each person. He decided to do it separately, as not to share their private lives too much. He decided to get the hardest done first. He went up to the professor he had once hated and now greatly respected. Snape crossed his arms and glared at Harry. Harry looked at him and sincerely said "Thank you professor." If Snape wasn't one to keep his emotions locked up, his mouth would be on the floor. The only change Harry could see was a slight lessening of the glare in his direction. "You're free to go. However, I just wanted you to know my mother is also alive." Snape paled. He hated that the snide, Gryffindor knew that about him. But, it seemed he wasn't doing anything with the information. He was giving him the chance to reconcile with Lily. Harry went on. "Do you want me to tell her anything," Snape nodded saying "Tell her I'm back. She knows where to find me." Harry nodded. He watched as his old professor quickly turned and walked out of his office with a flick of his cloak.

Harry then turned to Regulus. "Hello. You probably have no idea who I am. But, I know about the locket and what you did." Regulus slowly nodded and the two shook ends. Harry could appreciate how difficult that would be for a Deat Eater to do. He wondered what made him decide to turn against Voldemort. Maybe he could ask sometime in the future. "I'm your brother's godson. Sirius is currently at my house. You're welcome to come too." Harry didn't feel at all odd inviting the man to his house. Anyone who attempted to get rid of Voldemort ws OK in his books. Regulus thought about it for a few second before nodding and saying "All right, I'll come. I'm not too sure where I'm going to stay after that, though" Harry knew the answer. "I'm sure you can stay at Grimauld Place. I don't think Sirius wants to live there anyway." Regulus nodded with a slight smile at the thought of his brother. Harry said "I've got to talk to the others. It won't take long." Then he moved on to the next person.

Harry walked over to Ted. "Hello, Mr. Tonks. Nice to see you again. Thanks for the help when I was seventeen." He was about to go on when he was interrupted. "Call me Ted." Harry nodded and said "Andromeda is still alive. She's coming over this afternoon. Teddy and the other's are getting home from Hogwart's for the holidays." He was about to go when he was interrupted again. "Sorry, who's Teddy?" Harry quickly remembered that Ted had died a few months before Teddy was born. "Remus and Tonk's son. Your grandson." Ted's puzzled expression turned to a large grin. "How are they?" Harry smiled tenderly and said "Well they're happy to be back." Ted's smile faded. "Oh." He knew that Harry meant they too had died. Harry nodded and said "Anyway, you're welcome to come over to see everyone." Ted didn't even think about it. He immediately said "I'd like that." Harry nodded saying "Right then, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Then Harry walked over to the three red-headed men. He turned to Fred and said "Hey! Nice to see you." Fred grinned and then Harry turned to Fabian and Gideon. "Hello. I'm Harry Potter. I'm a friend of your nephew's and you niece's husband." Then Fred interrupted and said "He's also The-Boy-Who-Lived and The Chosen One." Ron turned to friend and said "He's got a lot more titles now." Fabian and Gideon's mouths seemed to be acting like fish. Harry blushed and said "Shut up you two!" Ron and Fred smirked at Harry. He turned his back to them and said "Anyway. Your family is coming to my house tonight. Do you want to surprise them?" The three red-headed men grinned and nodded. You could see their pranking gears already turning. Harry smirked and said "I'll leave you all to plan that." Harry was surprised at the similarities between Fred and Fabian and Gideon. Then he went to the front of the group with Ron and Hermione and addressed everyone saying "We'll have to side-along in two trips. The first group with be Regulus and Ted. Regulus with me, Ted with Ron." The two nodded and came forward. Harry and Ron grabbed an arm and turned on the spot, dissaparating.

When they arrived at the Potter household, Harry looked around. He noticed no one was in the living room. He assumed Ginny had taken them on the tour of the house, or they were playing with Lily. He turned to the two men and said "Everyone's around here somewhere. Feel free to walk around and find them." Then he watched as Ted climbed the stairs attempting to find Tonks. Then he pulled Regulus to the side and said "When you find Sirius, tell him the truth, the whole truth. Trust me. You'll get along better." When Regulus nodded and went to find Sirius, Harry and Ron were about the dissaparate from the house when they heard a bunch of laughing and a scream." Harry quickly pulled out his wand and raced up the stairs.

He found everyone in the play room. It seemed _Lily_ had forced everyone to play tea party with her. Remus, James, and Sirius all sported makeovers. They had bright blue eye shadow, and hot pink lips. They were wearing princess dresses too. Harry couldn't help but break out laughing. Ron who was standing behind him copied his action. Harry realized the scream must have been Sirius looking at himself in the mirror. "What did you guys do?!" Tonks and Lily shrugged. "Hey it's been a while since we could have fun like this. Lily wanted a girly tea party. So we gave her a girly tea party. Everyone included." Harry grinned and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. He quickly whipped out his phone and opened it. He remembered there was a camera on it and quickly took a picture of Sirius, Remus, and his father. He thought it was the best. "Well, I'll leave you to your _tea party!" _Sirius, Remus, and his father all glared at him as he continued laughing.

He left and noticed Ted and Regulus enter the play room. Ted went over to Dora and hugged her. Then after Regulus had stopped laughing at Sirius he explained everything he had done. Harry smiled, it seemed those too would be getting along in the future. He and Ron apparated back to the Ministry to finish getting people home. When they arrived Harry started laughing again. Hermione shook his shoulder and said "Harry, what's so funny." He pulled out the phone and showed her the picture. "This!" Then she too started laughing. Then Fred, Fabian and Gideon came over to look at the picture. They too started laughing. Fred said "Wow. Your daughter did that?!" Harry nodded. "Well, Tonks and my mum helped her." When they all stopped laughing, they teamed up. Harry hoped it was the last time he apparated today. He still wasn't a fan of that method of travel. But, it was really the only way to get from his home to the office. He could use the floo, but he hated that more than apparation. Then they took a hold of their partner's hand and apparated to the Potter household.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the bit at the end. I've had the idea for that for a few chapters now. I couldn't wait to write it! Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	8. The Marauders

The Marauder's

**Disclaimer: I don't own of the main ideas or characters. Just the little plot bunnies they formed.**

When they arrived at the Potter household, everyone was sitting in the living room. James, Remus, and Sirius were no longer wearing frilly dresses. However, there was still a little bit of mascara and eyeliner on Sirius. But, no one had or was going to point it out. There were groups talking about different things. Sirius and Regulus seemed to have made up and were making up for all the years they had wanted nothing to do with each other. Now they were sitting on the couch and laughing. Tonks, Ginny, and Lily were talking about their husbands and all the ridiculous things they had done for love. Ginny and Tonks agreed that Harry and Remus had had the same idea. Both of which were ridiculous. Lily was now explaining all the things James had done at Hogwart's to try to get her attention. All three were laughing. Then James, Ted, Remus, and _Lily _were playing the muggle board game Monopoly. Lily was winning by a landslide. It seemed James and Remus had never played it before, but Ted had.

Everyone looked up as they heard the familiar crack. Ginny immediately recognized Fred and stood up, abruptly. She, unknowingly, copied Ron's earlier actions and ran to her brother. "Fred!" The two were grinning and hugging. A bell went off and Ginny let go. "That's the chicken, I'll be back in a second." Fred watched her go and noticed she was wiping her eyes. He hoped it was out of happiness for seeing him.

Harry looked around at everyone in the room and smiled. It was a dream come true. Right then, _Lily_ stood up and ran to her grandmother. "Grandma, I beat Grandpa Prongs and Uncle Moony." Lily grinned and said "Nice job! Too bad Uncle Padfoot didn't play, I'm sure you would have beaten him too." Sirius looked up at his name and said "Padfoot doesn't loose to kids." Then he caught Lily's glare, and winced. "No offense, _Lil's_." The adults smirked as Sirius waited nervously for_ Lily _to accept his apology. When she did, he relaxed. The adults thought it was quite funny to see Sirius be put in his place by a nine-year old girl.

Meanwhile, Fred was looking back and forth between James, Remus, and Sirius. "Nooo. No! No. Really?!" He turned to Harry, who had heard his words and was smirking. "I was living in a house with two marauders and YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ME!?" The three marauders raised their heads as they heard the name of their group. Harry kept smirking and said "I thought you would have figured it out." Fred didn't hear him, though, as he was already going around shaking his idols hands. His face made it seem like he'd rather be kissing their feet then shaking their hands.

First he went to Remus as he was standing right next to him. "Professor Lupin! Or should I be calling you Professor Moony?! It makes so much sense!" Remus just had an expression of shock on his face. Sure, he had known that the twin's idolized the Marauder's, but he didn't think his ex-student would act like this. Then Fred moved onto James. He was shaking his hand as he said "Prongs? I get Moony, but where does Prongs come from?" The Marauder smirked and then transformed into his animagus form. Fred jumped backwards "Right. Okaaay. You could have just said that. But, it makes sense now." When Fred moved onto Sirius, James turned back to human form, still wearing a smirk. "Wow. Padfoot, I was living in your house. How come you never told me." Sirius shrugged. "I was sort fo distracted by the Order and Voldemort. And. I didn't know you knew about the Marauder's. I just assumed Harry had gotten the map himself." Fred nodded and turned to Harry. "No offense Harry, but you're not one to one to go through Filch's stuff." Harry turned red a little, remembering the time he had gone through the caretaker's QwikiSpell course.

Then Fred turned to Harry and said "What about Wormtail, who was he?" Harry, Remus, and Sirius all growled. Harry said "He was a dirt, rotten rat of a Death Eater." Fred nodded, but still wanted to know who was. When Harry went to leave, Remus explained. "He was Peter Pettigrew, he betrayed the Potter's to Voldemort." Fred's eyes widened. He knew who Peter Pettigrew was, but had never made the connection that he was a Marauder.

Harry had watched Ron and Hermione start to introduce Fabian and Gideon. He smiled and then left to go check on Ginny. He entered the kitchen and leaned and the counter. "Hey Gin!" She dropped the heavy pot of water she had been carrying and spun around, pointed her wand at Harry. He raised his arms in surrender. "Sorry!" She dropped her outstretched wand-arm and said. "Geez, Harry! Don't do that. You're too silent." She turned back to the mess of water next to the upside-down pot on the floor. She picked the pot up and put it on the counter. Then she vanished the water and refilled the pot. She put it on the stove and got it boiling. She then turned back to Harry as he started talking again.

Harry was snacking on the chips Ginny had put on the counter a few minutes before he had come in. she smack his hand away and waved her finger in front of his face. "Just wait a few minutes. He frowned playfully and then said "Fiiine." Then he remembered what he had come in to say. "Hey, have you heard from your Mum recently?" She nodded. "Oh yeah. She sent an owl a few minutes ago saying she was the pick the kid's up. She said they'd be here in an hour or so." Harry nodded and then said "Did you see what my Mum, Lily, and Tonks did?" She shook her head with an intrigued expression. Harry took out his phone and showed her the picture. She started laughing and said "You better keep that!" Harry smiled and said "Oh, I plan on it." Then he picked up the bowls of chip and dip and said "I'll bring these out." Ginny smirked and said "You just want to eat them." Harry shrugged and ate another. She pushed him out of the kitchen and said "Go. I've got to finish up dinner."

Harry left and went to the living room, setting the chips and dip on the coffee table. It seemed _Lily_, James, Sirius, and Remus were playing Monopoly. Ted had taken Lily's seat and was now catching up with his daughter. Lily had taken Sirius' spot and was introducing herself to Regulus. Harry grinned and turned to Fred, Fabian, and Gideon. "Did you all figure out how you're going to surprise everyone?" The three nodded and Fabian spoke. "We decided on the simplest plan. Everyone who wants in on the surprise will go to the dining room before everyone gets here. We'll wait there and when everyone comes in for dinner…" She raised his arms simulating an explosion "BAM!" Harry nodded in agreement. It seemed like a nice harmless plan. Then Fred turned to everyone and said "So, whose in?"

**Thanks for reading! Please Review.**


	9. The Surprise

The Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own of the main ideas or characters. Just the little plot bunnies they formed.**

Gideon looked at everyone who wanted to be in on the surprise as they raised their hands. He would have counted, but as it was everyone He didn't bother. "Great!" Then he turned to Fabian and said "Keep watch for when Molly comes." Fabian nodded and took a seat next to the window.

Then Ginny came in. "Dinner's done. We just have to wait for everyone to get here." Then Harry informed her of the surprise plan. She grinned, and couldn't wait to see everyone's reactions and faces. "Great plan!" Then she curled up on the sofa, with her head on Harry's shoulder. She grabbed a few of the chips and popped them in her mouth. She checked her watch, they still had forty-five minutes. She glanced over at the other women. She noticed Tonks was tapping her fingers rhythmically against her thigh. Ginny guessed she was nervous about meeting her son.

Ginny figured everyone in the room could use a distraction for the next forty minutes. There were only so many things to talk about. She got up and walked to the game closet. Harry looked at her as she got up and watched what she was doing. Then he understood. She pulled a muggle game that she knew everyone would enjoy, from the top shelf. It was a favorite of Harry's and her's - Taboo. Then she walked back over and set it on the table. Then she opened and said everything on the table. By now everyone had figured out what she was doing and was looking at her. She took her seat next to Harry and started explaining. "Come on guys. We're going to play a game. Basically, all you have to do is guess the words. There's a theme for each card." She held up one of the cards as she spoke. Then she continued "Someone on your team will make up clues for you to figure out. And someone on the other team says if you're correct or not." They all nodded in understanding, even _Lily_, who had played this game countless times with her parents. Ginny knew how competitive everyone in this family was, so she figured they would have no problem having teams that were guys versus girls. Then she announced her idea. "We'll do guys versus girls." She was proven correct as couples smirked at each other. Then Harry directed everyone to move into a circle formation.

Once they started playing, everyone loved it. It was a game that made more sense when you were playing it rather then having someone explain it to you. Everyone was having a ball. Harry leaned over to Ginny and whispered "Good idea! I wasn't sure what we were going to do while we waited for everyone to come. Through the game they learned that Lily, Harry, Remus, Ted, and Hermione were very good at coming up with questions. They also learned that Fred, Gideon, Tonks, Ginny, and Regulus were good at answering questions. Quickly, the forty minutes passed and Molly hadn't arrived yet. Ginny quickly tallied up the points and the boys ended up winning. Then Sirius and James starting gloating. Most of the adults rolled their eyes, but _Lily_ had a different reaction. She was very competitive and didn't like to loose. She turned to her uncle and said "Shut up Uncle Padfoot!" Everyone started laughing, not at what she had said, but Sirius' face. After she stopped laughing, Ginny berated her daughter. "Lil's be nice to your uncle."Her daughter nodded.

When everyone had finally stopped laughing, Fabian looked out the window and spotted Molly walking up the lane. He stood up and said "They're here!" He, followed by his brother and nephew, fled the living room, and raced to the dining room. Then all the others who were participating in the prank followed them. They had originally thought that everyone would have to crowd in, but Harry explained that he knew that they would have a lot of people over, so he had built the dining room more like a restaurant. It had ten tables that could seat six. More than enough for the entire family, including the returnees.

When everyone was out of site, Harry and Ginny opened the door for Molly. When the older Weasley came over the door-step, she hugged her daughter, then her son-in-law. She spotted Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch. She then went to catch up with them. Arthur came in after her waving and smiling. Then he went and sat besides her. Harry looked at the large group of kids coming through his door. He smiled, he was happy he had so many nephews and nieces. He tended to spoil them, something that their parents hated. Harry realized Molly really had picked up everyone's kids. The one's that lived with him came in first. Teddy, came in and greeted Harry, "Hi Uncle Harry." Harry waved and then Albus and James came in. At the same time they said "Hey Dad." They soon moved into the living room, as Harry's nephews and nieces entered. Hugo came in quickly after James, with Rose following him. They both said "Hi Uncle Harry." Then they went and talked to their cousins. Rose, like Lily, wasn't at Hogwarts yet. But, she had spent the day with her grandmother. So, she had went with her to pick everyone up. Then Fred came in greeted his uncle and then went to talk to James. Harry assumed they were probably talking about what trouble they had caused over the term. Harry shook his head, they really were like the people they were named after. Then the last two came through the door. They looked nothing like the rest of the family. Both Victoire and Louis had inherited most of their mother's genes. They were less outgoing then the rest of their cousins too. Quietly they greeted Harry. "Hi Uncle Harry." Harry smiled at them and then shut the door.

He knew the rest of the family would be here shortly. Percy would be over with his kids shortly, they weren't old enough for Hogwarts yet. Once everyone was in, Ginny instructed Teddy, Albus, and James to put their trunks in their room. Then, the rest of the kids, already knowing the drill, brought their trunks to a spare room. Once everything was put away, everyone came back to the living room. Rose and_ Lily _were catching up on what they had done that day. Then Harry told all the kids "You guys can go to the playroom. We'll call you when dinner's ready." They all nodded and raced off. The playroom was actually more of an arcade. All of the kids loved it. Then Harry and Ginny took a seat on the love seat and listened to see what the other's were talking about. It seemed Mrs. Weasley was telling everyone what she and Rose had done. She noticed Harry and Ginny and returned and said "Next time, remind me to take _Lily_, too! She and Rose get along so well. " She smiled before adding, "_Lily _reminds me so much of your mother. I wish you could have met her. But…" After Fred's death, Mrs. Weasley had become very sensitive around the topic of death. Harry nodded and smiled. He had already seen how similar the two Lily's were.

Harry was about to say how he wished he could meet her, but the doorbell rang. He got up and answered it. On the doorstep everyone who was normally invited could be seen. He waved to all of them as they came in. Andromeda entered, she didn't know about any of the returnees yet, so she went off to find Teddy. Then Bill and Fleur entered. Bill shook Harry's hand and Fleur kissed his cheeks. Then they went to catch up with the rest of the Weasleys. Percy, Audrey, and their two daughters Lucy and Molly entered soon after that. The adults waved and their two girls raced off to go find their cousins. As they ran by Harry they shouted "Hi Uncle Harry!" Harry laughed and beckoned the last two in - George and Angelina. Harry really couldn't wait for George to see Fred, as they were so close. And his death had really hit his twin hard. Those first months, George locked himself in his room. He was worse than Harry, who had done the same, but only for a week. Angelina, was the only person who was able to get him to come out, talk, and eat. She helped him recover, but Harry knew that George still felt as if a part of him was missing. It was the same way Harry felt towards all of his deceased family and friends.

It seemed as Harry had said hello to all the newcomers, Ginny had went to go start putting food in the table. A few seconds after everyone sat down, Ginny called "Dinner's ready!" She knew the kids on the second floor probably didn't hear her, so she cast a Sonorus Charm and repeated herself. "Dinner's ready." A

few seconds later, it sounded like a heard of buffalo coming down the stairs. Ginny shouted "No running in the house." But everyone had already come down the stairs and was going into the dining room. The adults having heard Ginny first, were ahead of them.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to enter. She looked around at all the people that weren't supposed to be there. Her lips were shaped like an 'O'. Then Fred grinned and said "Hey Mum! Long time, no see." Fabian and Gideon started laughing. This threw the older woman over the edge and she promptly fainted.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review. Taboo is a game I played at a friends birthday party. I love it.**


	10. Dinner

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. I'm just changing the story after the actual book a little!**

Dinner

Hermione quickly used magic to revive Mrs. Weasley. When she was awake they gave her a glass of water. She was staring at all the faces she hadn't seen in years. After a few minutes, it had sunk in. she rushed towards Fred first, she pulled him into one of her bone-crushing hugs. "Oh Freddie! I'm so happy to see you!" He smiled, but said "Oof. Mum, do you think you could let go just a little bit?" She smiled apologetically. "Sorry." He patted her on her shoulder, as she noticed her brothers and quickly went over to them.

"Fabian, Gideon!" The three siblings hugged, with grins on their faces. Fabian said "Geez Molly, and I thought you hated us." She shook her head at her brother. "I never hated you, I just got fed up with you." They smirked. "But, that's our job!" She shook her head once more, spotting Sirius. She went over to him. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said you were a bad influence on Harry." He smiled at her, "Don't worry about it Molly. It was twenty two years ago." She smiled, but continued on. "Sure, you can be immature and childish." His grin fell and was replaced with the word "Hey!" But, Molly continued, "BUT! I've realized you care for Harry a great deal and only did what you thought was best for him and yourself. I don't blame you for wanting to get out of the horrible house." Sirius let the grin slowly fade back onto his face. He was happy they thought the same way now. As she moved on to someone else, Sirius looked down, frowning. He realized none of his choices for Harry mattered now. His godson was an adult, with children and a godson of his own. But, he shook his head, clearing the depressing thoughts. This was a time for rejoicing, not depression!

Molly then moved on the four sitting closed. They happened to be James, Remus, Tonks, and Lily. To James and Lily, she said "You should be very proud of your son." They smiled, but had very little knowledge of why they should be so proud of their son. Sure, they knew he was a wonderful man, but he must have done something quite amazing to have multiple people saying that. Then she turned to the Lupin's, she hugged both of them. She knew them better than the Potter's. "It's good to see you two again. I want you to know that Teddy's like another grandson to me." The couple smiled at Molly, her words made them want to meet their son even more.

Meanwhile, the others had been watching everything that been going on with damp eyes. Ginny cleared her throat,s aying "I know you all want to catch up, But, I think we should start dinner. I'm all the boys are starving." At this James II, Fred II, Hugo, Teddy, Albus, Sirius, James, Ron, Red, Fabian, Gideon, and George all nodded fervently. The woman all rolled their eyes at their husbands, sons, and family members. All of those who were previously standing at the door, entered and found seats next to the people they wanted to meet. Fred went over and sat next to his twins. The rest of the Weasley's and Potter's surrounded them. Harry made sure Teddy was sitting next to Remus. Harry was trying to make eye contact at Remus and Tonks. The two were staring at their son, and Teddy looked a bit worried for their sanity. As everyone got seated, Hermione, Ginny and Molly left for a few minutes. When they came back they were levitating dishes full of pot roast, pasta, salad, rolls, vegetables, and mashed potatoes.

The dishes were passed around and people served themselves. As Harry waited for food to come around the table, he whispered to Teddy, "Those two staring at you aren't crazy people, you know. They're your parents. " Teddy blinked his eyes had Harry, before snapping his head to the man and woman sitting next to him. He turned back to Harry, "You're serious, right? Because that's not a funny joke." Harry nodded, "Why would I joke about that?" Teddy shrugged. "I don't know." The whole conversation was whispered. But, when it was over he turned to the man besides him and hugged him. Teddy was seventeen, but he couldn't remember his parents, and it seemed like the right thing to do. Harry watched, with a smile. Teddy didn't look seventeen at the moment. He looked much younger and happier. Remus, who had been piling potatoes on his plate, nearly dropped the bowl in surprise. Tonks gently took it from him, and when his hands were free, he wrapped his arms around his son. He tried not to think that it was the first time since Teddy was a baby. Neither of the two said a word. Then, Teddy got up and did the same to his mother. By now, the entire room was watching the little family. Molly, Ginny, and Hermione had happy, yet sad, smiles on their faces. Tonks smiled at her son, and changed her hair to match his turquoise hair. Teddy went back to his sit and whispered to his godfather who had been looking on fondly, "Thanks, Harry." But, Harry shook his head. "I didn't have anything to do with it." Teddy was puzzled but shrugged, he figured he wouldn't complain. It was a dream come true. A few minutes later, his two parents were intently talking to him about his classes, future plans, his school life and love life. But, the last was mostly Tonks, who thought it was extremely funny that it caused Teddy's face to turn to turn red and his hair pink. She didn't miss that Teddy and a teenage girl kept looking at each other and blushing.

Meanwhile, Fred and George were catching up. "Gred!" "Forge!" They spoke at the same time, and then hugged. They took their seats, with identical grins. Then Fred noticed Angelina sitting next to George, and George had wrapped his arm around her. He spotted a ring on her finger too. Fred's eyes got large and he said in an elevated voice. "You. Married. My. Girlfriend!?" The two blushed, as George tried to explain but stumbled over his words. "Erm. Well. Uh, Er. Yeah. Sorry?" Angelina patted her husband on the back and turned to her ex-boyfriend. "It's really not his fault. I made the first move. How we were supposed to know you'd be back?" She didn't mean it in a mean way. She was just stating the facts. Fred seemed to relax and understand. The three of them talked about what had happened since the battle. George told Fred about his son, the trouble maker, Fred II. This put quite a smile on Fred's face, and he vowed to teach the kid as move about getting in trouble as possible.

By then, everyone had started eating. Everyone had larger grins than an hour ago. Molly turned to Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Alright, I'm happy to see all of these people. But, What. Did. You. DO?" Her voice was rising through each word. The three looked at each other, then to Molly. They all had something different to say. "Nothing!" "It's not our fault!" "Really, this time we didn't do anything!" Everyone in the room looked towards the voices wanting to laugh at their predicament, but didn't because no one wanted to receive the wrath of Molly.

She raised an eyebrow, but Harry went on. "Honestly, it wasn't us. I would have done this a long time ago if it was possible." He sighed, he had researched it many years ago. But, only found out that Necromancy rarely ever worked, and it wasn't legal anyway. That showed just how much he cared about everyone in the room. He swallowed before going on, he trusted everyone in the room, and what he was about to say shouldn't be told to people who didn't need to know or would abuse the info. He gave a slightly watered down explanation. "I was in my office this morning, and Sirius was brought to me. Obviously, at first I thought he was an imposter. There was no way he could be alive. I watched him fall through the veil." He noticed how Remus flinched as he spoke, but Harry ignored it and continued. "I checked and he was really Sirius. Then we…" He gestured to Ron and Hermione, "Found out he wasn't the only the one. We created a division of the auror department to deal with it. The problem we're facing is everyone's coming back at slightly different times. In no particular order, not the day they died, in the order they died, or reverse. It's just completely random. We're not even sure who exactly is coming back." His greatest fear was that not only would good people be coming back, but all the Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself might possibly come back. And that spell trouble.

Molly nodded at his word, she could sense he was leaving something out, but she could tell he was telling the truth. She knew he couldn't tell them everything. After all, it was ministry business. She was just happy that she got her family back. "Well, I'm just happy I get my family back. You three, be careful. You don't know who could be out there now." She too was thinking of Death Eaters coming back, especially Bellatrix , Dolohov, and Greyback. Harry nodded seriously at her, he figured she was thinking the same thing he was. He only hoped no one else picked it up. He didn't want his parents, and the rest of his family and friends worrying about his safety. They already did that enough. Soon, everyone finished eating. Harry had a few of the kids help Molly, Ginny, and Hermione clear the table. Then Albus and James brought in dessert plates. Harry hadn't known they were having dessert, but was even more surprised when Ginny came in levitating a huge sheet cake in front of her. It had the words "Welcome Home" on it. Above those was the crest of Hogwarts and the crest of the Order of the Phoenix. Molly helped cut it up, and the boys passed it around. Once everyone was seated and enjoying their cake, Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Thanks, honey." She smiled and wrapped an arm around her husband.

An hour or so later, the dining room was cleared, and most of the kids had retreated to the playroom. Teddy had decided to stay with the adults, he was still talking to his parents. Victoire had also stayed in the room, the two were smiling at each other, then blushing. Fleur and Tonks were grinning at each other. Sirius and James and decided to go play with their nieces, nephews and grandkids. The rest of the adults were in the living room. Most were either drinking coffee or a cup of tea. The families were just talking, they didn't want to talk about the past war. Those were had returned were curious, but they didn't want to ruin the peacefulness of the night. Harry had told them earlier than he'd given them all the information they needed in a few weeks, when everything was sorted out. Or, they could go look through the books in his office. Both Lily and Remus had disappeared off to do this. But, the others were tired, and didn't want to read. An hour or two later, everyone was still where they had been. However, Ginny had just fallen asleep on his arm. She had a smiled on her face, and Harry smiled too. He checked his watch, finding out that it was almost two in the morning. "Not that I'm kicking you guys out or anything. But, it's two in the morning." The adults all checked their own watches to verify. The blinked amazed. Andromeda stood up first, she pulled Ted up with her. "I guess we'll be going. Remus, Tonks. You can stay with us if you like." They nodded and then they turned to Teddy. Teddy turned his head from Harry to Remus and back. Harry nodded that he should go with them. "Go on Teddy. You don't need to live here anymore." His voice was a bit sad but happy at the same time. "How about you come tomorrow to get your stuff?" Teddy nodded, but it still felt odd to be living away from Harry, who he'd lived with his whole life. Teddy went over to his godfather and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Harry. I'll be back tomorrow." Harry smiled. "Go on Teddy. I'll still be here." The two smiled at each other, Teddy then turned and followed his parents out the door.

A few minutes later the kids came down stairs. Lily asked "Where'd Teddy go?" Harry answered "He went home with Andromeda and his parents." Lily nodded but looked a little upset. Harry pulled her over so she was sitting next to him. "It's okay Lily. He's gonna stay with Mom and Dad now. He'll be back tomorrow. She nodded with a smile. "The other adults stood, and began gathering their kids and their belongings. They all began to leave, most by Floo. A few by muggle transportation. Harry let Ginny sleep for a minute or two, he then woke her up right before the first person left. When she was up, everyone said their goodbyes and left. The two stood waving. Then she made sure their kids were ready for bed, and put them to sleep. Then they went to bed themselves. It had been a stressful day, and the fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever. I seriously didn't mean to wait this long. But, I wanted the perfect chapter. I had this feeling that a lot of those meeting the readers wanted would be in this chapter. I hoped I did it justice. As always read and review. Also, if you're interested in Harry Potter or Doctor Who or the the writer's personal life at all. I've got a tumblr mhbmwtd. Stands for Mischief Has Been Managed With the Doctor. Also, my brother and I had a bet, I lost. So, I've got to put his on here too. Link-the-savior. So go follow both those tumblr blogs. I'd be extremely happy. And who knows, I might post more. Also, if there's any reaction in particular you want to see, I know I skimmed over a few of the private conversations. I'm willing to write them in their own chapter. So, yeah, I can only know if you review!**


End file.
